


Day 26; Friends with Benefits

by Alyssa_85



Series: 30 Day NSFW Challenge [26]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Come Swallowing, Coming on Face, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Antonio and Lovino are friends with benefits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be boring sex, but I had literally no idea how to write that, so I changed it to Friends with Benefits

Lovino knew the term friends with benefits, he knew what being friends with benefits meant. No strings attached, just meaningless sex with a friend. He just never assumed he’d be that sort of person, the sort to let someone he wasn’t in love with touch him so intimately, but there he was, pinned against a wall, his best friend’s hand working over his cock, and not for the first time either.

“How do we always get in this position?” Antonio purred against his neck, thumb swiping over his cockhead.

“You’re a pervert,” Lovino replied with a shrug, his own hand pumping at Antonio’s erection.

“Perhaps that’s true, but surely, best friend, you must be too. We both know I wouldn’t be allowed an inch close to your lower regions if you didn’t want me here.”

“Shut up and don’t stop your damn hand.”

“Roger that.”

Antonio kissed his neck, sucking marks into Lovino’s smooth skin, marks he knew Lovino would shout at him for later, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t find it in himself to care about anything but his best friend’s skilled hand stroking his cock, and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck.

Both men’s hands moved in sync, their moans echoing around the room. Lovino would be lying if he said the feeling of Antonio’s calloused hand against his smooth cock wasn’t the greatest feeling in the world, the way his work-hardened thumb brushed across the slit, making Lovino’s knees weak.

“It amazes me how good you are with your hands, Lovi, you’re better with your mouth though.”

Lovino choked on air, head falling against Antonio’s shoulder, ashamed that such simple words turned him on so much. “I’m close, damnit,” he groaned, teeth sinking into his shoulder.

Antonio twisted his wrist, all while slipping his free hand down to fondle Lovino’s balls. “I want you to cum, Lovino, I want you to cum for me.”

“Shut u-“ he was cut off by a particularly sinful stroke of Antonio’s hand. Lovino all but whimpered as Antonio dragged his hand slowly over his skin, his own movements on Antonio’s cock coming to a halt.

“Cum,” Antonio growled, nibbling on Lovino’s earlobe, and cum Lovino did. He groaned low in his throat as he spilled himself into Antonio’s hand, his breath becoming ragged as the Spaniard’s hand didn’t stop moving, milking Lovino of all he had.

“You’re the worst,” Lovino breathed, trying to straighten himself out.

“You came on demand. That’s hot.”

“You want me to finish you off or what?”

“Hey, Lovi?” Antonio asked, stroking himself.

“What?”

“Can we try something new?”

“You’re not shoving that thing in me.”

Antonio chuckled. “That’s not what I wanted.”

“What do you want?”

“Can I cum on your face?”

Lovino’s cheeks heated. He refused to let his friend know the thought of that sends coils of heat down to his cock. He nodded, kneeling in front of Antonio.

“You want me to suck you off first?”

“No. Just close your eyes, and open your mouth.”

Lovino felt his cock stir, and did as Antonio said. He waited impatiently for a few minutes, wanting nothing more than the warm cum splattered across his face, dripping into his mouth. He was about to complain, tell Antonio to hurry it up, when he felt the hot, sticky mess on his face. Lovino licked as far around his mouth as he could, collecting all that he could reach.

“Oh fuck,” Antonio moaned. “That’s so hot.” He wiped at the cum on Lovino’s face, collecting it on his thumb before pushing his thumb between Lovino’s lips, Lovino happily sucked it clean, his cock standing back to attention.

“I really hope you plan on doing something about this?” Lovino demanded, pointing down at his erection. “You quite clearly caused it.”

Antonio helped him to his feet. “Honestly the sexiest thing you’ve ever done.” He pinned the Italian back against the wall, their cocks brushing together. “I almost came a second time just watching you clean your face up.”

“Then you best do something about this problem.”

“I suppose I should.” Antonio interlocked their fingers, and wrapped them around both cocks, it didn’t take long for them both to start panting, Lovino’s head back on Antonio’s shoulder, and Antonio sucking more marks into his neck.

Both men came with a cry, cum splattering their stomachs and hands. They breathed heavily against each other for a moment, catching their breaths.

“I’m so glad you’re my best friend, Lovino.”

“Yeah, yeah. I bet you hate you can’t actually fuck me though.”

“Not at all. I’ll save that for when I find someone that’s it’s not friends with benefits.”

“How romantic,” Lovino joked, pushing him away. “I can’t say I’m too mad about you being my best friend, either.”

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me!”

“Oh, shut up.”

“Want to go watch a film?”

“I want to wash this shit off first,” he said, motioning to the cum still on his face. “Pick something, I’ll be in in a moment.”

“Okay!”

Antonio rushed off to the living room, while Lovino made his way into the bathroom. He splashed water over his face, and wiped with a facecloth. When his face was clear, he looked up into the mirror. He was about to step away, ready to join his best friend in the living room, when something caught his eye. He traced his fingers over his neck.

“I’m going to fucking kill him,” Lovino snarled. “Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo, you’re a dead man!” He screamed, rushing out of the bathroom.


End file.
